Tormenta
by mysticsublimeperson
Summary: Tras una pelea Bridgette decide marcharse a pesar de la gran tormenta que se avecina. Chat Noir se encargará de ir a rescatarla pero solo consigue quedar atrapado con ella hasta que pase la tormenta. (Escuela de superhéroes AU (?))
1. Discusión

Bridgette apretó los dientes mientras prefirió dirigir su mirada al suelo. A su alrededor todos los niños se habían callado e incluso la visitante, quien no la conocía de nada, había comprendido que no era momento para entrometerse.

Por su parte Félix mantenía la misma pose con la cual había finalizado su discurso, enfatizando la intención de este, la cual no era más que hacer daño. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la chica quien apretaba los puños con impotencia. Por un momento aunque fuera inconscientemente se alegró de que la chica no tuviese poderes pues sino él probablemente estaría acabado.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante, esperando una reacción por parte de la chica quien se mantenía como roca. Cuando el eco del grito de Félix se dejó de escuchar por los pasillos la chica se movio. Bridgette le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia antes de marcharse por uno de los pasillos del lugar, sorprendiéndolos a todos y decepcionando a muchos que esperaban ver una pelea.

Tan pronto como se fue, Félix recuperó la compostura: — Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto — habló con cuidado ante la invitada quien asintió a su disculpa — continuemos hacia mi despacho.

* * *

— ¡Félix! — gritó la chica al entrar a su despacho con un estruendo.

— Te lo repito Rena, para ti, Profesor Agreste — contestó secamente sin siquiera mirarla.

— Ya claro — respondió irónica mientras le cerraba de golpe el portátil. Félix se limitó a alzar una ceja ante su comportamiento insolente.

Rena Rouge era una héroe avanzada apenas con catorce años era la miembro más joven del equipo de héroes activos los "Quantic Kids" cuyo líder no era nada menos que Chat Noir. Ella siempre había tenido talento, y su poder para crear ilusiones era extrañamente útil, siempre y cuando estuviera bajo su control. (Algunas veces cuando estaba enferma proyectaba sin querer sus pesadillas haciendo del lugar una casa encantada.)

— ¿Qué? — dijo con autoridad intimidando un poco a la niña.

Es cierto, puede que Rena fuera muy talentosa pero todos en ese lugar lo eran, tenían una habilidad especial que necesitaba ser potenciada, controlada o hasta en algunos casos suprimida. Sin embargo, por muy talentosos que fueran él era el mejor. Él tenía muy probablemente el peor poder de todos, su poder consistía en atraer toda la energía negativa que rondaba por el aire, si concentraba mucha energía podía llegar a hacer cosas impresionantes, para recolectar esa energía usaba un anillo con una piedra especial que había aprendido a manejar, sin embargo había un efecto secundario, debido a la energía residual que no era absorbida por el anillo tenía una suerte de perros. Pero gracias a mucho trabajo y esfuerzo y a un traje diseñado para alimentarse de esa energía, Chat Noir vio la luz. Se convirtió en el héroe de la ciudad, y poco después en director de esa escuela, donde todos le respetaban, por mucho que no quisieran, era un gran héroe, y lo admiraban por eso. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera un completo idiota con los demás. Es cierto que no tuvo la mejor infancia de todas y precisamente por su habilidad estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado, y sufriendo pero eso no significaba que tuviera que hacer lo mismo con cada persona en la escuela.

— Discúlpate — ordenó la chica recuperando su confianza — Sabes perfectamente que lo que dijiste estuvo muy fuera de lugar.

— _Ella,_ estaba fuera de lugar — habló levantándose para poder enfrentarla correctamente. — Sabía lo importante que era esta visita para... para nosotros y aun así se metió.

— Intentaba ayudar — continuó defendiéndola.

— No lo hizo.

— Heriste sus sentimientos.

— Estamos hablando de Bridgette, se le pasará en unas horas — le restó importancia.

— El que sean de Bridgette no le resta valor a sus sentimientos — contestó furiosa — el que ella sea sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos no quiere decir que sean menos valiosos que los tuyos, así que discúlpate.

Félix le dirigió una mirada furiosa y a su espalda la librería tembló, Alya se apartó ante el ruido con un brinco, mientras que con una agilidad envidiable Félix atajó el libro que caía hacia él. Si había algo que odiaba más que cualquier cosa era el hecho de no tener razón. El tener que admitir que estaba equivocado, su orgullo era casi lo más preciado para él así que el tener que renunciar a él para dar la razón a otra persona, simplemente no lo soportaba.

Tomó el libro por el lomo, tal y como lo había atajado, y señalo a Rena con él listo para contestar cuando por fuera se escuchó un grito: " _¡Se ha ido!"_ justo antes de que Mercury entrara como un rayo en la habitación sin permiso.

— Se ha ido — repitió con una mirada suplicante hacia el rubio, pero este solo frunció el ceño confundido.

Mientras tanto por la puerta entraron Mime y Melody, jadeando: — Bridgette — añadió Mime jadeante.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Félix sorprendido.

Se giró sobre sus pasos y volvió a su escritorio, pulsó el comunicador de seguridad y en una pantalla holografíca el jefe de seguridad apareció diligente como siempre: — ¿Sí, señor?

— ¿Donde está Bri... la señorita Cheng? — corrigió rápidamente.

— ¿La señorita Cheng? Se fue — aseguró el guardia sin una pizca de duda — de hecho tomó su moto señor — añadió.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — preguntó con preocupación Mercury encarando a Félix.

— Ya volverá, os quiere demasiado — entre ellos se miraron atónitos ante la respuesta pero la única que se atrevió a contestar fue de nuevo Alya.

— ¿¡Es qué eres imbécil!? ¿¡Qué pasa con la alerta de ciclón!? ¡Llevamos una semana evacuando y preparando la ciudad para recibirlo y tú... — Félix abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la alerta de ciclón, no sabía nada de ella y él no había ordenado ninguna evacuación, el no había hecho nada de eso. Eso era lo único que odiaba más que no tener razón, perder el control.

— Salid de aquí.

— ¿Irás a buscarla?

— Salid de aquí.

— Irás a buscarla.

— **Salid de aquí** — lo había dicho con tal furia que ni siquiera Rena se atrevió a responder y todos se alinearon para salir por la puerta ahora un poco descolocada gracias a Mercury.

— Discúlpate — dijo Alya antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Ignorándola volvió a contactar con el jefe de seguridad.

— Active el cierre de emergencia — ordenó con tranquilidad.

— Ya está activado señor, la señorita Bridgette ordenó activarlo una vez los invitados entraran...

— _**¿¡Y CÓMO DEMONIOS SALIÓ ELLA!?**_ **¿Quien la dejó salir?** _¿Es qué el hecho de que esté activado el cierre de emergencia no es pista suficiente para no dejar a nadie salir?_ — gritó furioso.

— Nadie la dejó salir señor, ella usó su llave maestra, tiene una desde _el accidente del incendio de helado_ — Félix casi quiso golpear su cabeza con el escritorio. Cortó la llamada abruptamente y pulsó otro botón, activando un compartimento en la pared revelando su traje.

No tenía más opción.

* * *

La ciudad más cercana estaba a dos horas de los terrenos de la "escuela". Eso fue lo que pensó al salir, pensó que le daría tiempo a llegar para cuando empezara la tormenta, pero no tuvo cuenta de que la escuela tenía de hecho unos terrenos muy amplios, una montaña entera para ser precisos, por lo tanto, aprovechando la evacuación por la tormenta no dudó en correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando salió de los terrenos la calma aún estaba presente, pero pronto el viento empezó haciéndose más rápido y brutal a cada segundo que pasaba, la lluvia tampoco se hizo esperar y antes de que se diera cuenta una ligera lluvia que picaba le nublaba ligeramente la visión, sin embargo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las adversidades hasta que el viento empezó a desequilibrar la moto, estaba muy ocupada intentando no perdonar a Félix.

Ella lo quería, quería a Félix Agreste, estaba enamorada de él. Le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio sonreír y se dio cuenta de lo valiosa que podía ser esa persona. Ella conocía su corazón, y sabía exactamente lo que sentía. Solían decirle que era rara por ello, o incluso solían acusarla de estar mintiendo en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Pero a Bridgette nunca le importó, había visto en muchas personas el dolor que provocaba un corazón indeciso y siempre se había alegrado de que el suyo fuera tan claro y abierto. Por eso nunca se escondía a llorar ni fingía estar emocionada, había vivido siendo sincera, diciendo lo que pensaba y sentía en el momento en el que lo sentía, y en su opinión, había vivido bien.

Por eso cuando lo vio sonreír, el día de su entrevista, ambos tirados en el suelo, evitando los ataques de aquellos niños, y su corazón decidió saltarse un latido, ella se dio cuenta de que _"Me gustas"_ después de decir esas palabras, la guerra empezó, Félix, quien no la creía se dio a la tarea de demostrar que estaba mintiendo, lo que a ella le pareció adorable y poco a poco fue cayendo más y más por él. Félix decidió que no le gustaba (el que ella estuviese enamorada de él) y se volvió mucho más frío con ella, quién tuvo que aprender mucho para poder defenderse de sus ofensivas. _"No se permiten relaciones entre el personal"_ le había dicho una vez, _"No estamos en una relación, solo tengo sentimientos por ti, y no puedes prohibir eso"_ había resuelto ella con tranquilidad, sinceramente a ella no le molestaba que Félix se estuviese metiendo constantemente con ella, era como una especie de ritual. Félix tendía a reprimir todos sus sentimientos pero también era extremadamente racional, y no podía demostrar que la hipótesis de Bridgette con respecto a sus sentimientos era mentira, entonces solo podía significar que era cierta, para alguien como Félix, que había sido tantas veces traicionado, eso simplemente era imposible.

Pero normalmente no discutía con cosas que no entendía, como los sentimientos, solía poner a prueba su inteligencia o su adecuación para el trabajo, después de todo era una guardiana en una institución de gente especial, sin poderes, si los niños quisieran podían hacerla pedazos, o al menos eso es lo que él creía, ella podía defenderse perfectamente en esos debates, tenía la partida ganada, pero...

Esa vez se había pasado, él no tenía derecho a decir lo que dijo, **ella tenía razón**.

O al menos es lo que tenía que repetirse una y otra vez para no perdonarlo, pues una parte de su mente seguía excusando su actitud, pero no. Él había hecho a su corazón dudar. Y eso le dolía, y la enojaba. Solo el pensar que tenía que verle de nuevo la ponía en tal dilema consigo misma que era abrumador. Su pecho dolió con tal fuerza, y se sintió tan impotente. Sabía que no iba a poder evaluar esa situación objetivamente así que decidió alejarse para verlo de otra manera, en cualquier otro momento, esa habría sido una maravillosa y muy madura idea. Alejarse y pensar exactamente lo que siente antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirías. Esa idea era definitivamente la más sensata, o lo sería si no hubiera una alerta por ciclón.

Para cuando llegó a los suburbios la lluvia se había vuelto espesa y con la fuerza del viento en su contra, esta picaba en su piel, se le era muy difícil ver y además tenía que estar siempre atenta a las cosas que empezaban a volar por allí.

Estaba empapada, y asustada pero por lo menos su mente estaba un poco más en paz.

Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que empezaron a volar los buzones, debido a la lluvia no lo vio venir y este golpeó desequilibrando la moto.

No supo que ocurría hasta que se vio a si misma en el aire, flotó durante unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y se encogió en el aire para recibir el impacto pero por mucho que lo intentase nunca abría sido capaz de imaginar cuanto dolería aquello. Sintió el golpe en la espalda robándole de los pulmones todo el aire, antes de que se viera arrastrada por el asfalto debido a la cinética. Su ropa se rasgó en pedazos y lo siguiente fue su piel, sintió como miles de pequeñas heridas se abrían y eran atacadas por la lluvia hiriente, la cuál tampoco le dejaba respirar bien. Cunado dejó de rodar por el asfalto apenas podía pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras lo único que deseaba era respirar correctamente, todo estaba borroso y pasaba endemoniadamente rápido, el viento seguía haciendo volar cosas así que a ella también era capaz de arrastrarla, quería levantarse pero era incapaz de hacer que su cuerpo respondiera, dejó caer la cabeza en el asfalto justo para ver como la moto a unos metros de distancia de ella se arrastraba lentamente. Si no se levantaba pronto...

El aire volvió a sus pulmones, y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se incorporó temblando.

— Esta bien — admitió para sí misma — puede que no fuese buena idea.

— Me alegra saber que por lo menos te das cuenta de tus errores —contestó una voz a su espalda que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca apenas pudo distinguirlo mientras la tomaba en brazos. Chat Noir lucía como un fantasma entre la lluvia, al verlo el nudo en su garganta volvió y el manojo de emociones que tanto la incomodaban hizo que se mareara.

Bridgette temblando se aferró a él y le dijo al oído débilmente: — ShenQi.

El edificio ShenQi también conocido como el edificio milagroso, era un edificio abandonado situado _literalmente_ en el centro de la ciudad, era famoso por su singular diseño, era octogonal estaba cubierto enteramente por cristaleras negras que reflectaban todo a su alrededor e impedían que se viera nada desde fuera, tenía diez pisos y en el último d ellos había una casa igualmente octogonal y negra que parecía un templo chino, había sido diseñado Xu Fu Cheng, pero nunca nadie supo cual fue su función o si quiera como funciona, solo se sabe que las cristaleras siempre están limpias, no importa cuantos grafitteros lo intenten son incapaces de hacer que sus obras duren...tampoco se puede entrar por ninguna parte, no tiene puerta, ha habido mucha gente que lo ha intentado entrar en el ShenQi siempre es una atracción pero nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Y en cualquier otra ocasión Félix abría protestado, pero esa vez no había tiempo. Bridgette estaba mal y su pecho dolía por esa razón, así que comenzó a correr pues su bastón con el viento era un poco inútil.

— Hasta arriba — ordenó Bridgette con convicción — hay que llegar arriba — agregó tomando de su espalda su bastón extensible.

— ¿Estás loca? — preguntó Félix alarmado mientras ella le daba el bastón.

— Clávalo y confía en mi — suplicó mientras se agarraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo pues cada ve se sentía con menos fuerza — ahora — chilló cuando estaba a cierta distancia.

Tal y como Bridgette sugirió, Félix clavó el bastón en el suelo y se impulsó como si fuera una jabalina lo que los envió directamente a la última planta del ShenQi. La segunda vez que aterrizó ese día fue menos dolorosa para Bridgette pues Chat Noir se había usado así mismo de escudo, odiaba eso, pues ahora más que nunca deseaba estar contenta pero simplemente no podía. Se levantó cojeando y Félix quien había aterrizado a unos pocos metros se levantó a ayudarla. Ella alcanzó la pared (de la casa del último piso) y esta se activó, se encendió como un árbol de navidad y de la nada una puerta se abrió haciendola caer dentro mientras que Chat Noir tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrapado fuera.

"Cierre de emergencia activado" dijo una voz robótica femenina que parecía venir de todas partes.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Félix confuso.

"Desbloqueo personal activado, Bienvenida, _señorita Cheng_ " volvió a hablar la voz "Los escáneres han detectado, _una_ , forma de vida más. ¿Desea eliminarla?"

— No — dijo Bridgette en un suspiro.

"Comprobación de seguridad finalizada" Y tras decir eso las luces del lugar se encendieron. Era una habitación amplia con una decoración oriental pero a él no le importó mucho analizar su ambiente, por fin pudo ver a Bridgette con claridad y su pecho se contrajo. Bridgette tenía raspones sangrando por todas partes y quién sabe si tenía heridas más graves que aún no había visto, estaba completamente pálida y sus labios estaban morados por el frío, temblaba y respiraba con dificultad, tenía tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar, se acercó presuroso y la ayudó a incorporarse:— Bridgette...Bridgette —la llamó.

Ella seguía despierta pero estaba cansada y tenía mucho frío: — Asis..Asis — le costaba bastante respirar así que no podía articular bien las palabras — Asistencia médica — dijo por fin y el edificio respondió. En el suelo un camino de luz lo guiaba hasta una puerta se iluminó.

Félix la tomó de nuevo en brazos y corrió hacia la puerta, nada más entrar se cerró y comenzó a bajar, un ascensor "Solo el paciente es permitido en el área de curas" volvió a hablar la voz.

— Pero...

— Puedo hacerlo — dijo Bridgette bajando los pies al suelo, seguía empapada así que cuando toco el suelo con los zapatos estos se exprimieron un poco.

— Claro que no puedes — dijo Félix afianzando su agarre — ¿Tu te has visto? No te pienso dejar sola.

— Lo harás — aseguró la chica con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ella un poco temblorosa se soltó y salió del ascensor.

Félix iba a seguirla. Estaba decidido a seguirla. Pero no lo hizo. Las puertas se cerraron y fue entonces cuando el se sintió capaz de moverse. Se acercó a la pared donde había estado la puerta pero ya no había nada, no podía hacer nada. El ascensor comenzó a subir y las puertas se abrieron de nuevo en la misma sala de antes.

* * *

Félix se sentía mal. Estaba preocupado muy preocupado, no entendía nada, sin embargo por mucho que quería concentrarse en resolver el misterio, no podía, lo único que quería saber era si Bridgette estaba bien. Él había tomado una baliza de emergencia pero ir volando cuando hay tormenta no es nunca una buena idea así que apenas llegó a la ciudad había decidido ir a pie siguiendo la señal de su moto, si hubiese llegado un poco antes. El recuerdo de ver a Bridgette tirada en medio de la carretera, la sensación de haber llegado demasiado tarde, la culpa, el alivio cuando la vio moverse, la impotencia. Todo permanecía realmente vivo en su pecho repitiéndose una y otra ve en su cabeza.

"Le importaría descalzarse para entrar a la estancia" la voz lo volvió a sorprender.

Se miró las botas.

— Supongo — contesto desconcertado.

Otra puerta se abrió.

"Espero que encuentre algo de su agrado"

Félix frunció el ceño y se asomó a la puerta, era un armario. Miró el traje, estaba empapado. Cedió.

La voz había estado insistiendo por horas. _Deberías descansar, deberías comer, deberías entrar en calor..._ Pero a él no le importaba demasiado, Bridgette aún no había vuelto, pregunto por quinta vez: — ¿Puedo ir a verla? — pidió tímidamente, era vergonzoso pedir esa clase de cosas.

"La paciente está actualmente, _descansando de su cirugía_ , puede que tome unas, _horas_ , en despertar" Eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada. "Usted también debería descansar" volvió a abrir una puerta que daba a una habitación pero él negó con la cabeza vagamente mientras se levantaba del sofá y volvía a caminar en circulo.

La estancia que era una mezcla de recibidor, cocina, comedor y salón principal, era ciertamente enorme, tenía un suelo de parqué claro y el techo se iluminaba completamente funcionando como una enorme lámpara de luz agradable y suave. en medio de la estancia había en un cuadrado lo que al principio pensó que era un jardín zen de arena negra pero resultó se una chimenea que tenía en el una constante llama encerrada por un cristal. Los muebles era bajos pero cómodos y varios estaban directamente en el suelo, y todos ellos estaban hechos de madera con colores armónicos marrones y rojizos. Las paredes eran completamente negras, sin puertas, pues estas se iban abriendo según la necesidad de la persona. La cocina era prácticamente automática y de alguna forma estaba llena de comida. No había ningún aparato electrónico a parte de los de la cocina, no televisión, ni radio, ni teléfono, bueno, estaba esa voz que estaba seguro que venía de algún aparato electrónico pero no sabía de donde exactamente. Lo que si había, y por todos lados, eran libros. Muchos estaban directamente en chino, pero había una gran variedad de temas, estilos y lenguas. Si no hubiese estado tan ocupado pensando en Bridgette y en la culpa que sentía probablemente habría pasado un tiempo agradable.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, pues en esa habitación no parecía que pasase el tiempo, solo sintió el impacto con el suelo al caerse del sofá.

"Le dije que debía descansar"

Recordó esa irritante voz abriendo la condenada puerta de nuevo.

— No quiero — repitió enojado, estirándose en el suelo antes de levantarse. — ¿Y Bridgette? — preguntó un poco avergonzado.

"La paciente está actualmente, _despierta_ "

Por inercia alzó los ojos hacia el techo, buscando la procedencia de la voz: — ¿Puedo verla?

"Solo los pacientes son permitidos en el área de curas" el chico resopló enojado y una idea loca pasó por su cabeza, quizá era descabellado pero por alguna razón necesitaba verla.

Si solo los pacientes entraban pues él sería un paciente.

Se dirigió a la cocina, empezó a abrir cajones pero todo estaba limpio no había nada con lo que se pudiera hacer daño. Así que un poco desesperado colocó una mano en el cajón y tomó aire, intentó mentalizarse para la estupidez que iba a hacer. Y se dispuso a cerrar el cajón, con su mano dentro.

"Bienvenida señorita Cheng"

El ascensor se abrió y a Félix le fallaron las piernas dejándolo en el suelo, realmente no quería romperse nada, se sentía como si el tren que lo iba atropellar parase justo a tiempo. Se sintió aliviado, pero también se sintió enojado, contento y triste, y muy culpable. por esas razones odiaba a Bridgette, lo hacía un manojo de emociones estúpidas.

Ella salió del ascensor con un hanfu blanco largo y su cabello suelto, había recuperado el color y en su cara unas pocas tiras cubrían heridas menores. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación hasta chocar con su mirada, Félix ignoró aquellos extraños pensamientos que les decían que estaba preciosa y, armándose de valor se dirigió hacia ella.

Bridgette solo esperó a su encuentro mirando hacia la pared: — Muéstrame el exterior — pidió cortesmente y todas las paredes se volvieron transparentes dejando ver la gran tormenta que ocurría en el exterior, Félix se sorprendió por la tecnología del lugar, las paredes eran cristales opacos y aún así estaba insonorizado pues a pesar de ver los rayos caer e iluminar el cielo nunca, en ningún momento mientras estuvo allí escuchó nada — parece que vamos a estar aquí un tiempo — volvió a hablar. Su voz era ronca y rasposa, pero hablaba con miedo, miedo de empezar esa conversación.

— ¿Es eso lo único que tienes que decir? — dijo incrédulo. Ella le miró con seriedad — _**¡Casi mueres!**_ — gritó con enojo. — Si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde...

— ¿No era eso lo que querías? — dijo fría — y cito, ¿que _"desapareciera de una vez de tu vida"?_

— Bridgette... esa no el la cuestión.

— Si que lo es — le respondió mirándole a los ojos — Heriste mis sentimientos — habló con voz entrecortada, él no pudo responder — yo soy una persona que tiene las cosas muy claras Félix. No me importa que te metas conmigo, que intentes hacerme creer que soy tonta, o inútil o mala en mi trabajo porque no lo soy y lo sé. Sé que soy lista, sé que soy buena en mi trabajo y sé que te quiero — la mirada de Félix huyó y se posó en el suelo, tragando saliva. — Siempre he tenido eso muy claro. Sé leer mis sentimientos mejor que la mayoría, y sé que mis sentimientos por ti son reales, y estoy orgullosa de ello. Pero... — en su pecho el sentimiento de impotencia que había vivido en aquel momento volvió — me hiciste dudar. Me hiciste avergonzarme de quererte como lo hago, me sentí contrariada. Estaba furiosa y triste pero aún así, — hizo una pausa y respiró con tranquilidad mientras una pequeña lágrima asomó — en ningún momento, mis sentimientos cambiaron. Por eso tenía que irme. Necesitaba analizar lo que me ocurría, arreglar mi cabeza y mi corazón antes de tomar ninguna decisión de la cual me podría arrepentir. Porque cada vez que pienso en ti una parte de mi quiere abofetearte y otra quiere abrazarte — rió sin gracia y dirigió su mirada al exterior — siento como si esta tormenta se desarrollara en mi interior — carraspeó y se limpió las lágrimas. En cuanto a Félix, estaba estático, como una piedra. Quería hacer cualquier cosa para aligerar el ambiente pero después de las palabras de Bridgette la voz lo había abandonado. Y no era tanto por la sensación de culpabilidad sino más bien por lo identificado que se había sentido. _"Siento como si esta tormenta se desarrollase en mi interior"_ , lo definía, estar en una constante lucha contra ti mismo.

— Lo siento — fue casi un susurro pero para Bridgette fue suficiente, sonrió.

— ¿Acaso Rena te ha obligado? — bromeó más tranquila, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga de nuevo.

— La verdad es que sí — admitió avergonzado pero más relajado. El peso de su pecho se aligero, aunque fuera tan solo un poco —y me rompieron la puerta del despacho — recordó con amargura, mientras que ella se reía.

— Oh por mis dioses, no quiero imaginar lo que harán cuando me vaya — comentó despreocupada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó confuso.

"Señorita Cheng, es hora de su, _medicación_ , esto la hará sentir, _soñolienta_ , así que le recomendaría, _descansar_ , tras tomarla"

— Muchas gracias — respondió diligente. Después se dirigió a Félix. — Es lo que estaba diciendo antes...— el ambiente se volvió más pesado.

— Volverás ¿verdad? — preguntó aunque casi parecía más bien una suplica.

— No — tardó en responder y tras hacerlo trago duro para reunir el valor — No puedo controlar mis sentimientos por ti, nunca pude, y nunca me pareció mal, pero... ¿y si alguna vez decides que quieres hacerme daño? — sugirió incómoda — yo... no podría defenderme, no , no querría... defenderme, no me importaría que me hicieras daño, no lo haría... — admitió — y no quiero que eso pase, otra vez. No quiero tener miedo a que puedas hacerme sentir tan mal de nuevo porque ¿qué te impide hacerlo más veces? — le miró. — Desde el primer momento en el que te dije que te quería, decidiste que era tu enemigo. No quiero estar expuesta a eso más —se tocó el pecho con la mano hecha un puño — ya no creo poder aguantarlo. — hablaba con cuidado como si le estuviese hablando a un niño con un berrinche, a pesar de todo no quería que él se sintiera responsable por nada, bajó la cabeza y entonces se dirigió a la cocina. Félix la interceptó tomándola del antebrazo.

— Vuelve — dijo sin mirarla. Quería decir que no lo haría más, quería prometer lo que fuera con tal de que ella volviera, pero no quería mentir. Y no estaba seguro de poder cambiar. Nunca antes lo había intentado, pero nunca antes había querido intentarlo con tanta fuerza.

Ella se liberó del agarre con su otra mano, estaba fría.

— Lo siento.

Entonces volvió esa sensación, sintió de nuevo aquella tormenta _"desarrollarse en su interior",_ sintió la impotencia, el dolor, el anhelo y la traición, pero era incapaz de enojarse realmente, porque ella tenía un punto, tenía razón. Y su corazón dolió y en sus ojos aparecieron lágrimas su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes y solo quiso huir.

— Eh, tu, apaga eso — dijo despectivamente sin embargo la voz lo entendió y las paredes volvieron a ser negras — Ahora, tomaré esa habitación — y la puerta se abrió de nuevo.


	2. Problemas nocturnos

Sabía que era un sueño.

Sin embargo, saber que era un sueño no lo hacía menos aterrador.

Recordar aquello siempre hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

 _Se vio a si misma en aquel habitáculo blanco sin ventanas o puertas, donde ni siquiera se distinsguirían las paredes de no ser por las huellas rojas que cubrían parte de las mismas._

 _Ella podía ser muy bruta pero no era tonta, en cuánto comprobó que no había forma de escapar por la fuerza se calmó, no serviría de nada gastar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban golpeando paredes que no iban a ceder. Se sentó en el centro de la habitación, aproximadamente, sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a arrancarse la sangre seca de las manos. Por un momentos se preguntó de quién sería esa sangre, se miró los brazos, ella tenía algún rasguño, y sobretodo moretones pero ninguna herida por la que se pudiera manchar tanto de sangre. Miró a las paredes, y se preguntó, cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada._

 _De la te de sus narices las paredes se abrieron con limpieza y un grupo de personas entraron a paso tranquilo._

 _Ella quería preguntar, quería saber que había hecho para estar ahí dentro. Quería preguntar de quién era esa sangre y porqué estaba en sus manos, pero antes de poder controlarse los estaba atacando, no sabía porqué pero tenía la impresión de que podía con ellos, y lo único coherente que pasaba por su mente era huir. Tenía que regresar con él._

 _No pudo ni tocarles, antes de que ella pusiera un dedo encima un recuerdo la arrolló. ¿Era suyo? Se miró las manos, supo entonces de quién era la sangre, y se asustó. Sin poder controlarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, mientras que un dolor se asentaba en su pecho._

 _Se tambaleó mientras abría los ojos ¿Cuándo los había cerrado?¿Qué hacía en el suelo?_

 _La persona a la que había atacado seguía en posición, él había contraatacado, se tocó el pecho mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y en su cabeza esos recuerdos horribles no paraban de repetirse._

 _— Si quieres salir de aquí, tienes que subir — dijo aquel hombre con una tranquilidad envidiable._

 _¿Qué demonios significaba eso?_

 _Pero antes de poder hacer nada se dieron la vuelta para volver a salir._

 _— No — gruñó con la voz en un hilo mientras intentaba alcanzarles pero ni siquiera logró levantarse del suelo._

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Eso no podía estar pasando, eso no era verdad, ella no era así. **No**._

" **Bridgette** "

Fue muy sutil pero muy claro como si alguien se lo estuviera susurrando al oído pero provocó que despertara de golpe, su costado se resintió por la brusquedad de sus actos pero algo en esa voz la hacía sentir desesperada, como si todo fuese cuestión de tiempo.

Miró a su al rededor solo para descubrir que estaba sola, era imposible que nadie le hubiese susurrado nada así que...

— Félix — murmuró entre dientes antes de levantarse de la cama.

Se acercó a la pared con expectación y sin decir una palabra esta se abrió dando paso al cuarto de Félix.

— Félix — lo llamó con cuidado, mientras se acercaba.

Estaba boca arriba quieto, muy quieto, poco a poco un luz muy tenue empezó a brillar mientras ella se acercaba a él confirmando sus sospechas.

— Shen Qi — pidió amablemente mientras se sentaba a un costado de su cama.

"El, paciente, sufre, agotamiento"

Ella miró al chico preocupada, tomó aire y se preparó para las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Prepara la medicación — dijo casualmente mientras se acercaba a él.

Su frente estaba llena de botitas de sudor y tenía la boca entreabierta mientras respiraba pesadamente. Acercó con cuidado la mano a su boca y sintió el aire caliente, su aliento estaba ardiendo, tragó saliva nerviosa y preguntó:— : ¿Cómo ha llegado a este estado?

"El, _paciente_ , insistió en no necesitar, comer,  dormir, o cualquier otra clase de tratamiento mientras no hubiera noticias sobre su estado, señorita"

Tragó saliva, cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar en esa situación. Había esperado no tener que verle hasta la mañana siguiente y con suerte la cosa se calmaría lo suficiente como para echarle aquella noche antes de que la convenciera para irme con él. ¿Por qué el destino siempre tenía un plan distinto?

Tragó mientras tomaba la medicina que había pedido, puso una mano en su pecho y comenzó a mecerle con suavidad.

— Félix — susurró con suavidad, repitió la acción un par de veces hasta que comenzó a reaccionar —Félix — dijo más alto al ver que reaccionaba. Por lo menos no estaba desmayado, pensó al verle abrir pesadamente los ojos, parecía cansado y enfadado. Casi uso reír al darse cuenta de que esa era su expresión normal. Volvió a llamarlo, con la intención de darle la medicina.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, Félix la miró y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que ocurría, se lanzó a sus brazos obligándola a tirar el vasito con la medicación. Ella estaba muy confundida en ese momento, pero cedió con tranquilidad.

— Menos mal que estas bien — murmuró él apretando un poco más el abrazo. Su voz era ronca, áspera y ahogada, como si le hubiera costado un mundo poder sacar aquello de su pecho. Ella apretó los dientes. No sabía que hacer, lo abrazó con suavidad tratando de transmitir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo escuchó llorar en silencio, y tuvo ganas de reñirlo. Se lo había dicho muchas veces, contenerse solo iba a empeorar las cosas, a veces parecía un niño.

Después de un rato volvió a dormirse un poco más tranquilo, no supo bien cómo había conseguí al final darle la medicina, tampoco sabía cómo demonios había sobrevivido a aquel ataque. Bridgette se sentó a su lado y se tocó el costado con suavidad. La había abrazado con demasiada fuerza, sonrió. Ese chico tenía como objetivo volverla loca, eso seguro. Lo miró dormir, se había tranquilizado, pero estaba segura de que seguía teniendo fiebre, solo esperaba que si dormía bien se despertara mejor.

Bostezó mientras se acostaba, decidiendo que lo mejor era quedarse allí por si le daba otro ataque, y se durmió. Esa vez no tuvo pesadillas.


	3. Tormenta

Despertó mucho antes que Félix, lo que le dejó un buen margen para tranquilizarse, pues inevitablemente cada vez que recordaba los sucesos de la noche pasada enrojecía hasta las orejas. Salió de la habitación silenciosamente, su reloj interno le decía que eran al rededor de la ocho de la mañana, pero allí dentro no había manera de saberlo, ese sitio estaba diseñado para alejar las distracciones, todo tipo de distracciones.

Se acercó a la cocina e ignorando al Shen Qi que se ofrecía a preparar el mismo la comida se dispuso a cocinar el desayuno. Sabía de buena tela que el Shen Qi estaba perfectamente automatizado y era más capaz en la cocina que cualquier otro pero nunca le había gustado aquello de depender de alguien, cuando era pequeña lo dejaba pasar, en esos momentos era una intrusa, no podía poner en duda las creencias del lugar, o sabía la jerarquía, era todo muy confuso para ella y su único punto de referencia era Fu, lo que él hacía ella lo hacía también, era el único que de verdad veía algo en ella. En ese momento quería encajar pero ahora ya nada importaba.

Alzó la mirada y la pared se volvió transparente, la tormenta seguía en auge y parecía más furiosa si podía darse el caso. Miró a la zanahoria que cortaba nerviosa, y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer, sabía cómo era Félix, no pararía hasta saberlo todo, con todo lo que conllevaba.

Si lo contaba algo estaría rompiendo muchas por no decir todas las normas de...

De repente se dio cuenta, y su pecho se sintió como un ancla que la arrastraba. Se apoyó en la barra mientras sonreía amargamente conteniendo las lágrimas, qué importaba si incumplía las normas, ya no había nadie que la pudiera castigar, ella era la única. La superviviente, pensó haciendo una mueca de asco, no le gustaba para nada esa palabra.

Abandonó la cocina y se dirigió al ascensor. Iba a revisar sus heridas, con los movimientos bruscos de la noche anterior a lo mejor se había soltado algún punto, lo mejor era estar seguros.

El ascensor se abrió, pero no estaba en el área de curas.

Tragó saliva y miró al suelo, incómoda.

Debería haberse dado cuenta, pero al fin y al cabo nunca había podido terminar su adiestramiento, pensó con un poco de remordimiento mientras alzaba la mirada lentamente.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la suave luz que emitían los distintos cilindros que contenían las reliquias, y en el centro de la sala una destacaba más que las otras.

No se había percatado pero cuando se ponía a pensar en ello, el Shen Qi había estado reaccionando sin necesidad de dar órdenes desde anoche.

— Así que eras tú Tikki — dijo más para si misma que para nadie.

Las reliquias como esas poseían alma, y a veces eran capaces de materializarse en forma de kwami, sin embargo hacía mucho tiempo que aquello no ocurría, ella nunca pudo verlo con sus propios ojos solo le habían contado su nombre. Su relación siempre fue un poco incómoda. Desde anoche cuando había escuchado Félix a través de las paredes, había estado en conexión con su miraculous, al ser la fuente principal de energía de lugar, la conexión era más fuerte cuánto más estuviera allí pero ya no lo podía evitar, ya no lo quería renegar.

Ella era la responsable y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias.

— Lo siento — dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada. Respiró y lo intentó de nuevo — siento mucho no haber cumplido mi misión, siento haberos abandonado, yo lo siento tanto — sus rodillas cedieron y se vio a sí misma de de rodillas llorando frente a una vitrina tal y como había sucedido 10 años atrás — no volveré a huir, esta vez cumpliré con mi deber, seré la guardiana y protectora del Shen Qi y todos sus tesoros hasta el día de mi muerte, no pienso abandonar el legado que me ha sido entregado y ilustraré a todo el que quiera ser enseñado, yo seré el pilar que sustente nuestro futuro, yo seré la guardiana del miraculous — esta vez finalizó su juramento ante las reliquias. Y pudo sentir su gratitud irradiando de ellas, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía en paz consigo misma, sonrió con tristeza y agachó la cabeza haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El que Bridgette no estuviera a su lado al despertar le dio una excusa para pensar que se lo había inventado todo. Duró a penas unos segundos pero durante ese tiempo se sintió aliviado, después la verdad, junto con la vergüenza, lo arrollaron como un tren.

Sus recuerdos eran claros, lúcidos, aún podía sentir el calor de su abrazo a su alrededor, y el olor de su cabello. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y tuvo unos inmensos deseos de gritar, pero no cedió. En esa relación él era el adulto, tenía que comportarse como tal.

Respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para verla.

 _"Buenos días, Bridgette, ¿has dormido bien?"_ Negó con la cabeza, eso podría dar lugar a malentendidos, no. Mantenerlo simple, esa era la clave.

Se tomó su tiempo para relajarse y salió por la puerta antes de poderse arrepentir.

El olor a café recién hecho inundaba toda la habitación y la verdad es que tenía un poco de hambre pero no dejó que eso le distrajera miró a su alrededor Pero no había nadie, por lo menos en el salón principal. Quizá estaba en su habitación, quizá lo estaba evitando.

— ¿Y Bridgette? — dijo con más seriedad de la que tenía intención de proyectar.

"La, guardiana, está actualmente en la sala de las reliquias" contestó la voz robótica.

Félix frunció el ceño, _¿guardiana?_ , ¿qué se suponía que significaba eso? Hasta hace poco la voz la llamaba señorita Cheng.

— ¿Dónde está eso? — preguntó curioso mirando a su alrededor buscando puertas espontáneas.

"En el nivel, -25"

El rubio volvió a sorprenderse, —¿-25?¿Cuántos pisos tiene este lugar?

"El Shen Qi tiene un total de, 50 niveles, actualmente, sin contar las galerías"

— ¿5..50? — preguntó sorprendido. El edificio no tenía mas de diez pisos, ¿eso quería decir que tenía 45 pisos bajo tierra?¿Para qué se necesitaban 50 pisos? ¿Qué demonios era ese lugar?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y de este salió Bridgette, se había cambiado, ahora tenía un hanfu rojo con exquisitas decoraciones en negro, su pelo seguía suelto y su mirada estaba un tanto perdida, salió del ascensor regía como nunca antes y apenas se percató de la pretendía de Félix sonrió, un poco forzada, fue entonces cuando pudo apreciar sus ojos hinchados, y su nariz roja, ¿había estado llorando?

— Buenos días Félix ¿has dormido bien?—estuvo a punto de recriminar que aquella era su frase, pero supo contenerse.

— Si, bastante — contestó un poco incómodo.

— Me alegro, ¿te apetece desayunar? — dijo intentando ignorar su mirada.

Félix la detuvo, no valía la pena esconderse, después de todo estaban ellos dos solos y nadie más.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— Oh, nada — le restó importancia con un gesto mientras sonreía incómoda — solo, me acordé de algo muy triste — dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con tal sinceridad que casi sintió como si pudiera leerle la mente — y me puse sensible. Ya sabes cómo soy.

 _Ojalá lo supiera._

Bridgette se libró de su mirada y se dirigío a la cocina a servir una taza de café que le ofreció a Félix. Después se dio la vuelta y se sirvió a sí misma un tazón con frutas variadas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste? — continuó el rubio después de tomar un sorbo de café.

La chica se metió un trozo de manzana en la boca debatiendo si contestar o no, realmente sabía que por mucho que quisiera él no se iba a rendir hasta saciar su curiosidad de una manera o de otra. Así que soltó aire y contestó simplemente: — es una larga historia. Lo que importa es que he hecho una promesa, y por ello estoy ligada a este sitio, soy lo único que queda. Así que no lo intentes. — contestó un tanto cortante mientras comía. — tu y yo somos grandes personas —dijo tras un momento de silencio — tu tienes un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y yo lo tengo de la empatía. Pero ahora mismo yo necesito se responsable de mis actos y tu necesitas saber reconocer los sentimientos, y no los de los demás, sino los tuyos — dijo estirándose sobre la delgada mesa para poner la mano en el pecho de Félix.

Ante el acercamiento Félix se apartó un poco por inercia, no lo suficiente sin embargo si su intención era no ser tocado, fielmente Bridgette colocó la mano en su pecho y mientras él intentaba por todos los medios no sonrojarse por el ligero roce su corazón se dedicó a correr una maratón. Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse mientras ignoraba la mirada de Bridgette. Quien sonrió al ver que podía provocar alguna clase de reacción en él.

— No puedes trabajar con personas, sino te conoces a ti mismo, y la base de ello es saber como te sientes y admitirlo sin temor — suspiró retirándose, pero antes de que quitara la mano del todo Félix la volvió a presionar contra su pecho.

— ¿Quieres saber como me siento? — dijo un tanto agresivo.

— Félix, eso no es a lo que me referí... — el chico presionó su mano contra su pecho lo suficiente como para sentir el ritmo de su corazón bailar en el. Entonces fue ella quien se sonrojó. — yo...

— Nunca lo había sentido antes — la interrumpió — jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte, y es completamente imposible de controlar, cada vez que haces cualquier tontería de las tuyas... cada vez que dices que me quieres como si fuera los más fácil del mundo, y me enoja — hablaba en tono alto casi violento pero ella sabía que no estaba enojado con ella, los percibía — no puedo controlar absolutamente nada cuando se trata de ti y eso, eso es solo frustrante. ¿¡Lo que sentiste ayer!? Eso es solo una pequeña parte de toda mi vida, imagínate vivir constantemente con una tormenta en el pecho que no para de tronar cuando te ve — soltó y comenzó a hiperventilar.

Bridgette estaba sin habla, nunca había esperado ese tipo de confesión por su parte, se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa, sin soltar su mano y cuando se encontró en frente pudor ver bien como sus mejillas estaban rojas, su mirada era esquiva, y su respiración era fuerte, estaba nervioso. Su mano había bajado de su pecho pero seguía sosteniéndola con fuerza, inconscientemente quizá, por un segundo lo miró y disfrutó de esa imagen.

Se sentía tan conmovida por sus palabras, por su valentía, sonrío llena de alegría y se acercó aún más para abrazarlo, el chico se sobresaltó al sentir de repente el contacto.

— Gracias — dijo la chica — eso es lo más bonito que has hecho por mi — confesó la chica con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo se siente esto? — preguntó curiosa, el chico resopló ante la pregunta sin embargo aún así contestó.

— Es agradable, es muy agradable — Félix se acurrucó entre sus brazos y pudo escuchar su corazón. No pudo sentirse mejor cuando descubrió que no era el único cuyo corazón parecía desbocado.

Félix se levantó de la silla y la diferencia de altura se invirtió, la volvió a abrazar y entonces la felicidad se convirtió en tristeza. Ella estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos, intentaba por todos los medios concentrase en la situación, para poder recordarla con todo detalle cuando estuviera sola, el olor de su piel, el dolor de los puntos, el latido de su corazón, el olor del café, la tormenta.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo una lágrima salió de sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

— Hey, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Dije algo malo? — Bridgette intento tragarse sus lágrimas pero la preocupación de Félix era tan adorable, lo iba a extrañar tanto y ahora era tan consciente de ello que en vez de parar el llanto se hizo más fuerte, lo cual era incluso cómico. Ella llorando a mares mientras negaba con la cabeza ante Félix quien no paraba de preguntar si era su culpa.

— No, no ... ..yo solo — lo miró a los ojos, él estaba allí estaba abriéndose a ella, de una forma a la que nunca antes se había abierto, el estaba allí por ella.

Le miró a los ojos, antes de tomarlo de la cara para unir sus labios en un beso desesperado. Al principio ambos estaban sorprendidos, y ambos estaban un poco cortados pues la inexperiencia jugaba un gran papel en ello, pero no tardaron mucho en amoldarse al otro. Bridgette dejó que su contacto expresara sus sentimientos, la sensación agridulce de poder tenerle pero tener que abandonarle, la melancolía que sentía nada más pensar en estar sin él. Y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Y aunque finalmente se separaron nunca se llegaron a separar del todo.

— Lo siento — dijo la chica contra su pecho, sin mirarle a la cara, en ese momento solo se sentía culpable.

— Encontraremos la forma — susurró el chico con una tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

— Pero yo...

— No me rendiré — el rubio buscó su mirada, una mirada asustada que se resguardaba en el calor de su pecho — nunca me había sentido así Bridgette, la tormenta continua pero ya no tengo miedo...

— El viento se llevo mi paraguas... — Bridgette continuó con su metáfora.

— Compartiremos el mio — sonrió Félix acunando su cara con las manos — o nos mojaremos juntos. Siempre hay una manera, no dejaré que esto se me escape entre los dedos — la chica puso tomo su mano, aún en su cara y asintió sintiendo como el peso en su pecho se aligeraba.

Miró hacia la pared y vio como la lluvia se estrellaba contra ella con fuerza. Encontrarían la forma, estaba segura, pero mientras esa tormenta durase estarían juntos. Aún tenían mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _Estoy pensando en hacer como un epilogo contando el contexto del ShenQi, el porqué solo queda Bridgette y por qué Félix tienen el anillo si todas las reliquias están en el ShenQi, porque Bridgette pudo escuchar a Félix a pesar de que las paredes están insonorizadas, etc. aquí lo explico vagamente pero en realidad tengo una explicación bastante trabajada la verdad_

 _Pero eso no sería parte de la historia, solo sería para que se comprenda mejor el contexto, les gustaría?_

 _P,.D: esto es el final por si no había quedado claro._


End file.
